


Новое начало?

by Sovenok



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020; тексты низкого рейтинга [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fix-It, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovenok/pseuds/Sovenok
Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020; тексты низкого рейтинга [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614886
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Новое начало?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/gifts).



В глазах потемнело, и он провалился в ничто.  
Вокруг было пусто и тихо. Он опять висел в пустоте, только вот костюма на нем не было, как, впрочем, и портала, читаури и звезд.  
Бездна и тишина.  
Последние мгновения жизни вспышками мелькали перед внутренним взором.  
Вот он видит Стрейнджа, показывающего ему последний шанс.  
Вот он рядом с Таносом. Боль сводит все тело. Но вот он — шанс!  
Мгновение — и он чувствует, как камни занимают свое место у него на перчатке. Один, два... Шестой встает с ощутимым щелчком.  
Последний шанс. И губы растягиваются в привычную когда-то ухмылку. Вот он. Последний шанс.  
Боль нарастает. Он ощущает всем телом, всей душой льющуюся сквозь него силу.  
Мгновение. Щелчок...  
И сил не остается.  
Вот он шанс. Вот она — цена за победу. Перед глазами встает Морган. «Папочка...» Паучок... Ему хочется улыбнуться. Ведь он вернулся. Его приемный сынишка.  
Пеппер...  
— Пеп... — голос не подчиняется. Силы уходят, а боль, скручивающая его, становится все сильнее.  
— ...  
Мгновение... И он проваливается в пустоту...  
  
Бездна. Его опять окружает бездна. Но боли нет.  
Пеппер. Морган. Питер.  
Его семья жива. И Танос больше не вернется. Улыбка мелькает на губах.  
  
— Кто ты?  
  
Голос раздается отовсюду.  
Он оглядывается. Пустота все так же окружает его со всех сторон.  
  
— Кто ты? Откуда ты? — и голос тоже. Он вновь звучит отовсюду. — Ответь!  
Тони чувствует, словно кто-то обхватил его плечи и тряхнул его.  
  
— Тони. Я Тони Старк.  
  
— Кто ты такой, Тони Старк?  
  
Он прикрыл глаза и резко выдохнул. Ощущение рук исчезло, но Тони вдруг ощутил ставшее будто материальным любопытство того, кто спрашивал.  
  
Внезапно пустота мигнула, и Старк оказался посреди уютной гостиной. Не той хайтековской, что была у него до прихода Таноса, а скорее той, которую они с Пеппер создали в доме у озера после рождения Морган. Большой диван у полыхающего огнем камина. Огромная белая шкура, брошенная на пол перед ним. Огромные панорамные окна, за которыми, портя весь вид, мерцала странным светом пустота.  
  
— Расскажи. — Голос все так же звучит ниоткуда и отовсюду.  
  
Устроившись на диване, Тони посмотрел на огонь, и заговорил. Слова рождались сами. Его жизнь будто стремилась выйти наружу, показать все победы и поражения, чувства и ощущения.  
Его собственная жизнь. Он помнил все. Словно смерть смыла все преграды времени, и каждый миг его жизни предстал во всей яркости, словно произошел только что.  
Только теперь Тони, будто проживая свою жизнь заново, мог пересмотреть свои поступки. Увидеть победы и поражения с другой стороны. Слова лились. А на душе копилась горечь. Собственный мир рушился, открывая за собой новые горизонты.  
  
— Интересная у тебя была жизнь, мальчик... Но мне нравится. Не хочу чтобы ты исчезал...  
Пространство залило оранжевым светом и все исчезло.  
  
  
Голова раскалывалась. Видно вчера он слишком сильно перебрал.  
Тони с трудом поднялся с кровати... и с ужасом уставился на панорамное окно своей спальни в Башне Старка. Перед глазами мелькали страшные картины прошлого, а за окнами занимался рассвет.  
  
— Мистер Старк. — Раздавшийся голос Джарвиса заставил Тони вздрогнуть. — Звонила мисс Поттс и просила вас не забыть о собрании совета директоров. Вы обязательно должны на нем присутствовать.  
Едва дослушав речь, Тони метнулся в ванную комнату и с ужасом уставился на себя розлива 11-го года. В груди мерцал реактор, а седины в волосах было куда как меньше.  
— Джарвис, какое сейчас число? — Ужас пополам со странным предвкушением бурлили в крови, словно волшебный коктейль.  
— Странный вопрос, сэр. Десятое декабря 2011 года.  
  
«Еще один шанс? — Тони смотрел на себя, и шальная улыбка расплывалась на губах. — Еще один.»


End file.
